It Ends Tonight
by Blessed Eternity
Summary: [OneShot] “You know, even if this is a practice round, I’m not going to lose,” Sasuke stated with certainty. Sakura sighed, knowing there would be no hope for him to stop the car.“I know,” She briefly stated. As they hit the harder curves... [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**It Ends Tonight**

_By Blessed Eternity_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

_**One Shot**_

Sakura pulled the apron over her head as she began to get ready for work. Her father's bakery was her life ever since he passed away. It was only her mother and herself now. And of course, she had a group of friends who supported her when she was at her absolute worst. She hasn't seen them around lately, but she knew where they were. All of them developed a habit of racing at night around the Hokage mountains in Konoha. But today was different from the others. She looked through the shining glass windows of her small bakery, seeing a group of cars drive up and park by. That was a rare occasion. All of her friends exited their own vehicles and entered the bakery. She stepped over to the register and smiled at them.

"Wow, what can I get for you guys?" Sakura kindly offered. It was Naruto who walked up to the register with his arm rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you around lately! Where've you been?" Naruto questioned. Her other friends followed the two males up to the register. Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Ino, and Hinata joined Naruto. All of them raced… All of them raced faster than the blink of an eye. Their turns weren't quite perfect yet but she knew they've probably improved since the last time she saw them. She remembered the sound of tires screeching well.

"I've been working, silly," She directed the comment to Naruto. When he saw Hinata walk over to him, his arm retreated from being rested on Sasuke's shoulder, and turned to hold Hinata by the waist. "So, what are you guys all here for?"

"Sakura-chan, we know you're scared of racing, but we want you to come with us tonight. It's definitely going to be exciting! We're racing with the ones from the sand," Naruto stated.

"Oh, well I have to get permission first," Sakura unsurely stated.

"Sakura! You've been more than a good girl these pass few months! I'm sure your mom would let you go out this one night," Ino suddenly interrupted.

"Well, I guess so," Sakura answered.

"Great! We'll be back in an hour or so to pick you up!" Tenten stated, giving Sakura a thumbs up.

"That early? Why?" Sakura stated.

"We're just going to have a small practice round," Sasuke replied. This was Sasuke. Sakura's three year relationship boyfriend who drove with the most intensity and the one who was never beaten. They never really spent time together, but they knew their feelings were always remaining the same.

----------

It was exactly an hour later from the encounter with her friends, and it took half of that hour to convince her mom to let her go to this race. I mean, she wasn't going to be in one of those vehicles. Right? Or so she thought. Ever since the one night her father brought her up to the Hokage Mountains just to show off a bit, the night of the accident, that led to her father's death and Sakura's phobia of riding in race cars, her mother has been extremely cautious of even letting Sakura ride a car that drove over 50 mph.

Even so, she still drove around often, with her own little pink car. But still, she never drove over 50 mph. Sakura was dressed in a white denim jacket, with a pink lacey blouse underneath, matched with a white mini skirt. She stood outside, waiting for the arrival of her friends. And just in time, four vehicles drove up in front of the bakery. The one that parked in front of Sakura was no other than the navy blue vehicle that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. He unlocked the door as she entered it and sat beside him. She took hold of his free hand that rested on the arm rest.

"So, who's going to race tonight? How many?" Sakura questioned with curiosity. Her grip on his hand tightened as she felt the car's speed grow faster.

"It's me, Neji and Shikamaru against the three from the sand," Sasuke answered calmly. "You don't have to be afraid."

Sakura loosened the grip on his hand when she felt the car slow down. She felt a smile crawl onto her face when she realized that Sasuke did it on purpose.

"I'm not afraid," She lied. Sasuke smirked a bit and gave the car a bit more gas. It took all her might to hold in the fear of being seated in the front seat of a speeding car.

"Well, prove it. Sit beside me in the race," Sasuke challenged. Sakura smiled a bit, knowing how Sasuke would tease her with her phobia.

"I'll sit with you in the practice round, but that's it," Sakura opposed.

"How bout if I win the practice round, you sit with me in the main race," Sasuke smirked. Sakura sighed, wondering if she should take his offer. She hasn't seen the group of friends' race in months. Sasuke pressed the accelerator a bit harder as the car's speed once again rose.

"Fine," Sakura accepted. Sasuke grinned and pressed the brakes when they finally reached the meeting spot to find Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru's cars all already there. He parked beside the other three cars and got out, followed by Sakura. She took a step out of the vehicle, and breathed in the scent of fresh mountain air that she missed so much.

"What took you so long, Sasuke-teme," Naruto interrogated. He stared over at the pale Sakura and got his answer. "Oh I see."

"When are we going to start this practice round?" Sasuke impatiently questioned back. Sakura sat on the hood of Sasuke's blue vehicle and wrapped her arms around herself from the chilly breeze. Sasuke took notice of the small gesture and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her to give her warmth.

"As soon as Tenten, Ino and Hinata get here," Naruto informed.

"They wanted to be in the practice round too," Neji suddenly stated. Naruto started counting with his fingers and suddenly realized that 7 of them were racing in the practice round.

"Hey! We're one person short from a professional race! Too bad Sakura-chan doesn't race," Naruto stated. Sakura turned her head away in a bit of shame, looking into the direction of emptiness.

"There they come," Shikamaru pointed out as three cars drove up to their meeting area. One car was baby blue, the second lime green, and the third, lavender. Everyone began to enter their cars as they began to prepare for the race. Finally, it was going to begin. Sakura took a deep breath as she began to prepare herself for the thrill of drifting. A complex type of racing that not an ordinary one could achieve, and something her father cherished.

The group each took hold of a small ear piece to contact one another. The girls all in the front heard Sakura's voice announce. 'Ready… Set… Go!' At the same time, all seven cars zoomed forward, continuing their way into the depths of Hokage Mountain. Sakura stiffened as they hit their first turn with speed, and sat with her back straight against the seat.

"You know, even if this is a practice round, I'm _not_ going to lose," Sasuke stated with certainty. Sakura sighed, knowing there would be no hope for him to stop the car.

"I know," She briefly stated. As they hit the harder curves, Sasuke pushed the different petals, to accelerate, to brake, to change gear with Sakura beside him, slowly getting the hang of this familiar feeling. Sasuke's drifting was yet to be smooth, but it was almost there. The process of shifting his gear wasn't done exactly on time. In a momentum of time, she realized Sasuke was already second place, now having only Neji left to pass. Naruto was directly on their tail with Tenten almost completely beside him, and Shikamaru trailing the two of them, leaving Ino and Hinata behind the rest. With a swift steer, Sasuke's car swiftly passed Neji's at a complicated turn, leaving him in first place.

"So, now you'll have to be with me during the race," Sasuke slyly stated. Sakura cursed herself for agreeing to be with him, but now she had no choice. They reached the meeting spot to find two vehicles already parked there, waiting for them.

"So you must be the best of them," The female blond stated, while sitting on the hood of her silver car.

Sasuke got out of the car, followed by Sakura. Just at the moment she stood up, her eyes jerked toward the light behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a speeding car, heading right toward her. It didn't look like it was going to stop, and her legs would've been too slow to dodge it. With her last attempt, she covered her head with her arms, letting out a shrieking scream. She heard screams from her friends that unnoticeably arrived, calling her name.

Half a minute seemed to have passed, but still, no pain? A minute passes… Still nothing… Then, she hears… Laughing? She looks up to see the speeding red car that was about to hit her, with its bumper almost exactly an inch away from her wobbling legs. She turned to see Sasuke staring at the scene in an utterly shocked, and… a bit of relieved state. Then, she turned to see the pair of sand siblings, laughing their hearts out at how they thought the car was really going to hit Sakura.

"What are you laughing at!" The voice of Ino echoed. Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her away from the red car in front of her. She looked up to see a pissed off Sasuke, dragging her.

"It was a joke! Don't get so serious, gosh," The blonde sand sibling stated.

"A joke? She could've been hurt!" Tenten's raging voice roared.

"Believe me, Gaara knows what he's doing," The second sibling voiced. Turns out Tenten raced forward and won third place, with Neji in second. "So you won third, little girl?"

Tenten stared at him in disgust as she trudged over to her standing boyfriend.

"Yeah, so?" She spat.

"Change of plans for whoever was going to race us. First, second and third's going to do this. We want the best," Gaara stated as he stood up from his vehicle. Sakura was still in a state of shock as she took a seat inside Sasuke's car, trying to calm down a bit.

"We don't care whose racing! Tenten go out there and beat those bastards for what they did!" Ino screeched.

"So the pink haired girly girl got scared. That doesn't mean you'll be able to beat us," The second sibling argued.

"Just watch," Neji muttered. Sasuke held Sakura's face in his hands, shaking her slightly to get her out of her state, when she suddenly came back to reality.

"S-Sasuke," She whispered. His eyes still held anger and for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes glow red. But that was what was special about their family. Everyone had dark, crimson red eyes. They were so dark that it looked obsidian. But one, who could look closely, can tell that their orbs held rubies.

"Don't worry, I'll beat them for you," Sasuke confidently stated. Sakura nodded a bit, and regained her normal posture. She angrily got out of Sasuke's car and approached the sand siblings. She hasn't been this angry since her father died, when she was still in denial. The three siblings stopped laughing to face Sakura.

"What's so funny?" Sakura stated in a serious tone. Her hands were placed against the side of her hips as she interrogated the three. None of them replied. "I said, what's so funny?"

Still, no reply.

"Well then, let's get on with this dam race and get it over with!" Sakura demanded. Suddenly, everyone was back in their own vehicle. Sakura stayed seated beside Sasuke, only now, her angry mood seemed to have disappeared. She smiled warmly at Sasuke and tilted her head a bit. Before the race started, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"A kiss for good luck!" Sakura sweetly stated. Sasuke smirked in reply. With a total of six cars, all a lined in pairs of two, with Tenten and Temari in the front, Neji and Kankuro in the middle, Gaara and Sasuke in the back, Ino's voice could be heard through all ear pieces, 'Ready…. Set… Go!'

Just like the practice round, all six cars zoom off, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru behind. Sakura sat calmly besides Sasuke, as if she wasn't afraid at all. Truth be told, seeing the streets go by so quick in Sakura's eyes were getting quite addictive. She could see everything so clearly, yet things zoomed pass her like a blur. She could see Neji and Kankuro pass Tenten and Temari whilst Sasuke and Gaara were already on their way to the front.

"Go faster," Sakura demanded. Sasuke was quite surprised to hear those words come out of Sakura's mouth. Was he dreaming? Or was it just hallucination? Even so, he did as he was told and pushed the accelerator, wanting the car to go faster. This was it. At this curve, he'll get to the front and block off everyone else. That was until the red vehicle flashed pass him, taking the lead instead.

"Dam it!" Sasuke mumbled. The course was almost over and that dam Gaara was in the lead. Sasuke was pissed. It would be hard to gain first place.

"It's not over yet. Keep going," Sakura demanded once again. Sasuke took a brief moment to stare over at his suddenly changed girlfriend. She held a stern, serious expression on her face, staring ahead at the road. "There's still one more curve. Accelerate and catch up to him."

Sasuke did as he was told once more. It wasn't over until it was over. But what came out of Sakura's mouth next shocked him once more.

"Press the clutch petal. Shift gears to 4," Sakura ordered. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, but did as she said.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Sasuke questioned for clarity.

"Of course," Sakura replied. She held such a state of confidence in her voice; Sasuke just couldn't deny her orders. And then it was coming. The last turn. "Now, shift to 3."

And so, the car began to drift. With Sasuke, pressing all three petals, and shifting gear at the same moment, they were suddenly right beside Gaara's car. Just as Sasuke was about to shift to 3.

"No, shift to 4. Then brake, and accelerate, steer left all the way," Sakura ordered once more.

"What?" Sasuke questioned back.

"Just do it," Sakura replied. Even if she seemed inexperienced, everything she said seemed to make sense. Sasuke couldn't just ignore her words. They were echoing through his head already. And so he did it.

"Back to 3!" She once again ordered. And before they knew it, the car passed the curve perfectly, along with Gaara. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Was this true? His girlfriend that had a phobia of passing 50 mph was telling him what to do when they drove 150 mph?

"You did it!" Sakura praised. Sasuke seem stopped back at the meeting area, with his surprised expression still held on his confused face.

"How did you know what to do?" Sasuke interrogated. Sakura just stared at him strangely and gave him an embrace. "Just a lucky guess?"

Soon they were joined by the others, with Gaara, winning 2nd, followed by Neji, then Tenten, then Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara got out of his car in disbelief, whilst Sasuke did the same.

"How did you do it?" Gaara questioned. Sasuke didn't know how to answer him either.

"I just did," Sasuke stated.

----------

The sun was bright today. The sky was clear, and all Sakura has been thinking about was the ride in Sasuke's car. It was just… So familiar and exhilarating… She hasn't felt thrill in such a long time. But ever since that car accident, it was just so frightening, not knowing if you were going to experience the same thing once more. Even so, tonight was different. After work, Sakura sat in her little pink car with her hands on the steering wheel, not knowing whether to go for a drive or not. This was it. She turned the keys, starting the engine to her car. There it was, she was on her way to Hokage Mountain.

----------

"Cheers!" Everyone clang their glasses of champagne together in celebration for beating the sand siblings. But still, Sasuke sat silently, thinking to himself, with one arm around Sakura's waist. How did it happen? It was just impossible.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem so distracted," Naruto questioned.

"Just thinking," Sasuke replied. Sakura stared at her boyfriend, already knowing what the problem was. She snuggled closer to him, and leaned upward, whispering in his ear.

"Stop thinking about it and enjoy the night," Sakura whispered. He turned his head to face her a bit, staring into her emerald orbs.

"How?" Sasuke tried for the answer once more. Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration. Sometimes she just couldn't handle Sasuke's stubbornness. The two were completely ignoring the conversation around them.

"The sand siblings weren't even that good! The only one that was good was the little brother, Gaara?" Naruto blurted. "But, thanks to Sasuke, we beat their asses! A toast for Sasuke!"

Sasuke held his champagne glass together with everyone else's once more, with Sakura doing the same with hers. After taking a sip, they both placed the glasses down onto the table.

"Hey Sakura, we're out of beer. Do you mind running to the kitchen to grab a few?" Ino voiced from the other side of the room. Sakura being the closest one to the kitchen nodded her head in agreement as she got up from her seat, heading toward the kitchen. She pranced into the not so spacious kitchen of Ino's apartment and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a new six pack of beer. She was about to close the refrigerator door just when a masculine arm pushed it closed from behind her, trapping her. She turned around to face the obsidian eyes she's so fond of seeing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned. Of course, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Just tell me the truth," Sasuke pushed. Sakura smiled a bit leaned closer to Sasuke's body, still holding the beer in one hand, using the unoccupied one to trace the jaw line of his face.

"Just when we have some privacy, this is what you want to talk about?" Sakura stated, as she tiptoed to brush her lips against Sasuke's. "I can still smell the alcohol in your breath."

"Really… Do you want to taste it?" Sasuke playfully teased, nibbling on Sakura's lower lip lightly. His hands traveled to the side of her waist, giving her a rough tug to pull her body closer to his. He felt Sakura smile against their kiss as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip.

"It tastes good," Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked, pushing his lips upon hers. Tongues began to mingle and the battle of dominance was being played over and over again.

"Hey Sakura, what's taking you so long with th---" Ino abruptly interrupted.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed, pushing Sasuke away quickly, straightening her clothing. Sasuke on the other hand, coughed into his hand, wiping the lipstick off his lips with the opportunity. "Uh. Here's the beer."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" Ino nervously stated, being one of the three to be caught in such an awkward moment.

"It's fine, really!" Sakura replied. The three stood silently for a moment, and all decided to exit the kitchen formally.

-----

"Sasuke, are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" Sakura timidly questioned as they entered his apartment.

"Aa," Sasuke replied. Sakura gave him a generous smile as she made her way to his bedroom. It was quite simple. Dark blue walls, a king sized bed with dark silky sheets, a wardrobe, a table lamp, soft carpeting and another access to the upstairs washroom. That was pretty much it. Sakura's toes squished between the soft pieces of carpet beneath her feet. She always loved the carpet. Sasuke walked pass her, to the wardrobe, pulling open one of the drawers near the bottom. Sakura squat next to her beloved to see what he was diving for and found that he was gathering night attire for her. He unexpectedly pulled out a pair of black laced female panties. Sakura let out a small gasp.

"You… Left these here last time," Sasuke stated, looking away, with a tint of red shaded on his face. "Don't worry. They're clean. I found them in the laundry."

Sakura blushed a bit herself as she gently snatched the black laced underwear from his hands as well as the sleeping attire. _So that's where they went…_

"Thanks, I'll go take a shower," Sakura stated, as she stood up and walked toward the washroom. It's been almost 5 months since she was last here and it was quite strange to recall their last experience together. Of course, that was when they were still fiery and newly coupled. Everyone was doing it then. Well, everyone else probably is still doing it, since Sakura was the only one distant from most of them.

-----

Sakura came out of the steamed washroom, stepping into the soft carpet of Sasuke's bedroom. Nice carpet. But the only thing missing was Sasuke. Where did he go? She immediately trailed downstairs to find Sasuke lying on the couch peacefully. She smiled and kneeled beside him quietly, nudging his arm to wake up him.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. Sasuke began to move around the couch uncomfortably. Sakura nudge him again. "Come on, go sleep upstairs."

He lazily fluttered his eyes slightly open and began to get up, with Sakura's help. He was more drunk than her and she was the one that shouldn't be drinking and driving? Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm over her shoulder to support him upstairs, to the bedroom. As they arrived, Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm to let him fall onto the bed. When she turned around to walk away, she was met by the wobbling Sasuke-kun who fell over, on top of her onto mattress. Sakura silently let out a squeak, seeing how Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on her chest. She smiled once more, and pulled over arms around him, falling into a deep slumber herself.

----------

_The Next Morning…_

"Mmmm, Sasuke," Sakura murmured in her sleep. She drowsily rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision to see her surroundings. Her hands reached around the bed, feeling soft silk. She suddenly remembered she'd decided to go over to Sasuke's apartment yesterday night and immediately popped up. "Eh, Sasuke?"

With her eyelids still half way open and her hair a mess, Sakura stood up and headed to the washroom to brush her teeth. When she entered, she found her cup and toothbrush sitting on the sink. She was too tired to recall whether or not that was there yesterday night, so she just brushed her teeth and headed downstairs to find Sasuke in the kitchen half naked.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted. Sasuke turned to face Sakura and blushed a bit when he noticed her wearing only a white button up.

"Morning," He replied casually. He was cooking eggs by the stove while Sakura took a seat at the dining room table to wait for his meal.

"Why didn't you wake me up yesterday? I was squishing you," Sasuke questioned.

"You looked so tired, I just didn't have the heart to do it," Sakura replied, smiling. Sasuke joined her at the table, holding a plate of eggs and two silver forks. Before seating himself, he gifted Sakura with a peck on the lips.

"So, have you decided to tell me?" Sasuke interrogated. Sakura let out a sigh and a fork full of eggs. Maybe it was about time, she went back to the mountains. To feel the rush, to pump her adrenaline, to press those petals. It's been a while, but surely, maybe even now she'll fit in better with her friends. The only thing she was worried about was her mother, worrying about her.

"How about we go for a drive?" Sakura insisted. Sasuke smiled just a bit, before eating another mouth full of eggs. His smirk grew wider when she decided to finish her sentence. "I'll drive."

-----

"So where are we going?" Sasuke questioned curiously. They both seated themselves in Sasuke's car, with Sakura at the driver's seat and Sasuke by her side.

"Hokage mountains," Sakura started the car and pulled out of Sasuke's drive way.

"You gonna…." Sasuke trailed off.

"Yes, I'll show you what I can do," Sakura stated. She pressed the accelerator, speeding toward the mountains.

"Just a few days ago, you would've been terrified," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, after riding with you in the car, I decided, it wasn't that bad. I got the addiction back," Sakura truthfully stated.

"Aa," Sasuke stated. It wasn't long until they reached the emptied meeting area up at Hokage Mountains. Sakura stopped at the marked line while Sasuke stared at her.

"You ready for this?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course," Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled just before she hit the accelerator, with the car already starting to zoom.

----------

This is going to be a **Two Shot** so I'll finish this with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hehes, next chapter Sakura's going to be in action. ;D


	2. Author's Note

**It Ends Tonight**

_By Blessed Eternity_

**Author's Note**

Sorry, I'm deciding not to write the second chapter due to the heavy homework now that schools started again.

If I change my mind, I'll definitely post the second chapter to this which I haven't even began yet.

But really, I'm sorry! I hope you can enjoy the rest of my fanfictions.

If you haven't read my others, and you're short on time, I suggest you read The Three SasuSaku Disasters if you like.

It's three One Shots in one fan fiction so read it if you have any time on your hands! R&R

I once again repeat, that I'm not going to be able to finish **It Ends Tonight**. Sorry.


End file.
